Le nain et le chevelu
by Shyroo
Summary: Mathieu ne sais plus trop ce qu'il vient faire dans ce bar. Mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il trépigne d'impatience. Ce qu'il ne sait toujours pas, c'est que cette rencontre va lui réserver quelques surprises !... MATOINE ! Sans lemon, et sans guimauve. Juste Matoine.
1. La rencontre

**Deuxième FanFiction ! Encore un Matoine xD A croire que je ne sais faire que ça. Bref.. Bonne lecture ! Ah ! Antoine, Mathieu, Nyo, Alexis ne m'appartiennent pas blalabaalabalbalbalbaaaa... Excusez moi pour ce titre _o_ Les paroles des persos sont en gras, prcq qqun m'a dit qu'on distinguait pas très bien le texte des dialogues sur la fic' precedente 3 Merchi a twa 3  
**

Cela fait déjà dix minutes que j'attends et j'en ai déjà marre. Après tout, si je suis là c'est de sa faute... Alors, qu'il fasse un effort !  
Même si j'avoue je trépigne secrètement d'impatience de le rencontrer !  
Lui et ses cheveux de savant fou, lui et ses chemises cramoisies... Bah... Mais lui et ses envies de tout mettre au clair franchement !  
Ce doit être une obsession chez lui, déjà il y a quelques mois il m'avait envoyé un message pour que ma communauté sache qu'il ne me plagie pas.  
D'un côté je le comprend. On lui reproche toujours de copier "Salut les Geeks", mais je ne suis pas de cet avis.  
Non. Vraiment pas.  
Le vent glacé me remet les idées sur ma pauvre bière réduite à l'état de gouttes rares.  
Un homme rentre dans le café en grimaçant. Je me surprend moi-même à me tortiller (oui c'est bizarre mais chut) pour voir si c'est lui. Mais non.  
J'avais parlé à Alexis de cette rencontre et il m'avait dit :  
 **"Toi ?! Rencontrer Antoine Daniel ?: Et ben. Tu verras il est sympa. Et puis, je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre ! C'est les fans qui vont être contents tiens."**  
..."Antoine Daniel". Même ça c'est bizarre. Deux prénoms. Enfin après tout je m'appelle "Sommet" pour 1m60 d'hystérie fausse !

 **"Hem ! Salut ?**

Je sursaute, la voix est douce et quand je lève les yeux je suis très surpris de me retrouver face au Boss final des internets comme il se prénomme.  
Il s'assoit sans rien dire et commande une bière. Moi pendant ce temps, je le détaille ; les mêmes cheveux, deux yeux chocolats, de grandes mains... Bref. Il ressemble à un humain.  
Une fois sa bière devant lui, il me regarde et dit :

 **-T'es vraiment petit en fait !**  
 **-Et toi t'es vraiment con.**  
 **-Oh... Désolé je voulais pas te vexer.**  
 **-Non ça va... Je suis habitué tu sais**

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Mais pourquoi (PARCE QUE LE JAaa [Pan !]) ? De rage pour cette insulte ? Ou de soulagement qu'il est entamé quelque chose qui ressemble à une conversation ? Pas le temps de trouver qu'il me sort de mes pensées :

 **-On sort ?**  
 **-Si tu veux...**

Une fois dehors, le vent nous mord le visage. Je ne sais pas trop où on va, mais marcher me fait le plus grand bien. L'angoisse part peu à peu. Je me permet même de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs : il semble perdu dans ses pensés. Ses cheveux partent en arrière, il a mit ses mains dans ses poches et ma tête arrive à son épaule.  
Ce qui est frustrant. (Ow ! Pauvre Mathichou ! 3)  
Au bout d'un moment il stoppe la marche et pose son regard sur moi. Dans ses yeux je lit une gêne et autre chose que je ne parvient pas à déchiffrer.

 **"Je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je voulais te voir. Je m'excuse. Heum... Ravi de t'avoir rencontré... Ah ! Si ! Tout ça c'était pour voir qui tu étais !**  
 **-Euh OK... J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu alors..."** murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

3 jours plus tard

Alex est partit donc c'est moi qui m'occupe du montage. Et c'est très chiant. Au bout d'un moment mon majeur part très vite sur l'écran. Et oui que voulez-vous ! Je ne suis pas un ange !  
Le vibrement de mon téléphone m'apparaît comme un ange gardien tombé du ciel.

*message*: **Salut c'est Antoine, tu te souviens tu m'as donné ton num' l'autre jour, donc je t'ai mit ! ^^**  
Mathieu : **Cool ! Et la prochaine fois prévient moi si le rdv qui suivra sera pour me faire chier :/**  
Antoine : **Sa t'as fait chier ? èoé**  
M : **Oui.**  
A : **Tant mieux petit con ! xD**  
M : **... -'**  
A : **Aha ! Au fait merci encore pour m'avoir défendu face à ta communauté ! T'étais un peu l'avocat du diable, mais c'est vraiment cool merci ! Sale nain.**  
M : **De rien connard chevelu.**

Chaque fois que mon téléphone sonnait, je me précipitais, avec hâte pour lire les messages les plus banals du monde et pourtant les plus amusants.  
Je commence à comprendre qui est Antoine Daniel. Je... Non. J'aimerais comprendre. Il me semble très réservé quand il n'est pas caché derrière un écran. Ou ne serait-ce qu'une impression ?  
Antoine ! Tu es si mystérieux !  
... Pourquoi suis-je tout rouge ?!

5 jours plus tard

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit alors que je sort juste de la douche. Je me précipite et décroche à temps :

 **"ALLÔ ?!** hurle une voix  
 **-Waaaa ! Mais calmez-vous !**  
 **-Haha ! Salut Bro c'est Toinou !**  
 **-Ah ! Salut !**  
 **-Je peux rentrer ?**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 **-Ouais c'est les "Web Comedies Awards"... Et regarder ça tout seul c'est pitoyable.**  
 **-Oh ! Ben oui bien sûr alors.**  
 **-Okey cool !** *Bip**clac*

Je souris en regardant débilement l'interphone. Je l'imagine déjà courant dans l'escalier. Un pacque de bière à la main.  
 _-Se moquant de toi parce que t'es en boxer ?_ siffle une voix rauque amusée  
 _-Patron à raison Gros !_  
Hein ?! Et merde ! Il faut que je me change tout de suite ou... il...va...!

 **"SALUUUUT ! Ohh... Hem.**

Antoine me regarde mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

 **-Je suis désolé !** m'écriais-je, **Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps !... Je suis vrai..**  
 **-Pff... Mouhahaha ! T'es en caleçon c'est pas la mort si ?!**

Sur ces mots il part allumer la télé, et cherche la bonne chaîne. Je le fixai dérouté. Bon. Il a raison mais... Bref. Je me précipite dans ma chambre.  
Une fois habillé je vais chercher les bières de mon frigo (ouais prcq en fait Toinou emmène jms rien) et la soirée commence.  
Antoine insulte très vite le jury. Après tout il a raison c'est du gros n'importe quoi. Je remercie au fond de moi Cyprien qui parle de nous. Je propose à Antoine de faire des vines pour passer le temps. Il m'apprend deux trois trucs sur le "YouTube game".  
Au bout d'un moment l'heure de son départ à sonnée. Mais alors qu'il commence à partir :

 **"Tout les deux seuls dans ton appart'... Sa m'excite, Gamin !** susurre t'il en imitant (très mal) le Patron.  
 **-Hein ? Que.. Quoi ?**  
 **-J'aurais cru que le Patron se manifesterait... Mais je me suis trompé... Quel dommage.**  
 **-Heu... Antoine ?**  
Il se rapproche de moi de plus en plus. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'a quelques millimètres des miennes. Mes jambes tremblent...  
 **-An-Antoine...**  
 **-Chut... Je sais...**  
Son doigt caresse ma joue et se pose sûr mes lèvres. Elles frémissent à ce contact...  
Soudain, il se recule en riant, et s'en va. Me laissant dans mon amertume.  
 **-Antoine...**

2 jours plus tard

 **"Quoiiiii ?!** je crache mon café a cette nouvelle. **Nyo et Antoine ? Sérieux ?!**  
 **-Ouais !** dit en riant Alexis face à ma réaction.

Non... Je ne veux et ne peux y croire ! Je... J'aurais dût le retenir ! Antoine ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard !

 **-Et heu... Depuis quand ?**  
 **-Quatre jours. Je crois hein ! Ils m'ont prévenus parce que je leur ai demandé. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que se soit très sérieux.**  
 **-Ah ? Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Nyo aime Antoine, mais il m'a dit que l'inverse n'a pas l'air d'être là. Antoine est célibataire depuis trop longtemps !** Alexis éclate encore plus de rire.  
 **-Haha ! Oui ! Bon je te laisse !"**

Je part en souriant, mais tout mon intérieur se bat pour empêcher à ces stupides larmes de sortir. Néanmoins, je suis soulagé. Antoine n'aime pas vraiment Nyo. C'est juste histoire de. Mais... Et si Nyo se trompait ? Mon téléphone vibre contre ma cuisse. Je m'empresse de l'éteindre, voulant goûter à la tranquillité. Et je me met à penser a la fameuse soirée, ou tout à déraillé. On ne s'est plus parlé depuis. Et... Si il m'en voulait ? Mais il avait rit ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

 **"Mathieu !**

Je me retourne vivement, surpris :

 **-Oh. Antoine.** je ne peux empêcher une moue maussade  
 **-Et beh ! Quelle humeur ! Ça ne va pas ?**  
 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Nyo et toi ?** articulais-je avec peine tout en me forçant à sourire  
 **-Ah. Et bien parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux.**  
 **-Me ? Me rendre jaloux ?! Haha ! Le problème, Bro, c'est que t'es un ami pour moi !**

Mon cœur bat la chamade... Oh Antoine. J'espère que tu ne sais pas parler le morse ! Sinon les signaux de mon cœur son grillés !

 **-Je suis presque sûr d'avoir réussi.**  
 **-Je ne suis pas de ton avis...!**

Raah ! Ma voix tremble et en plus je fuis son regard ! Quelle plaie !

 **-Mathieu... Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dit moi ; aurais-tu été capable de m'embrasser ce soir là ?**

Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je m'attend à une explosion.

 **-Moi oui.**

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je lève les yeux ; il s'est encore rapproché.

 **-Mathieu... Répond s'il te plaît !**  
 **-Je...Oui...** Je cache mon visage dans mes mains  
 **-Tu as honte ?**

Il prend mes mains et les écarte de mon visage. Ce simple contact fait tressauter mon cœur.

 **-N-non...!"**

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je lui rend son baiser et me glisse au creux de ses bras.  
Il m'entraîne chez moi sans me lâcher la main. Je ne vois même pas où nous allons. Je devine juste grâce à quelques indices.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on se blottit sur le canapé.

 **"Antoine...?**  
 **-Oui ?**

Il m'embrasse avec passion. Je me blottit encore plus contre lui.

 **-Je... Ne me quitte plus d'accord ?**  
 **-Promis... Bro'..."**

PDV Antoine (pour le plaisir)

 ** _...Aaah. Mathieu... Si tu savais !... Si tu savais comme je t'aime..._**

 **Reviews ? :3**


	2. Trouble

**Bon la suite. Gryfounette m'aurais tuée sinon. Et comme on est mariées ça se serait mal passé. Bref. Merci encore à toi et à tes reviews ! Et merci a vous tous ! Vous qui me lisez ! Je vous adoooore *^* Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long (c'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un chapitre est aussi court ! :o), mais j'ai plusieurs projets en cours et c'est un peu galère a gerer tout ça xc Donc je vous laisse avec un avant goût du chapitre suivant x3  
**

Le bruit de pantoufles traînant sûr le sol me réveilla doucement. Mes lèvres formèrent un sourire presque malgré moi. J'avais osé. Et je ne regrettais rien. Absolument rien.  
Je sortis du lit, me traînai à la cuisine, et sautai dans les bras d'Antoine :

" **Heu ! Et ben ! T'es heureux toi hein ?!**  
- **Oui...!**

Je le regardai : il rougissait a vu d'œil. J'eus pendant un instant l'impression d'être face au Geek, ce qui me laissai troublé. Ben oui le Geek c'est moi...

- **Mathieu...**  
- **Mouiiii ?**

J'attrapai la cafetière, me fit du café et me retournai vers lui :

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Toinou ?**  
 **-Haha... Je crois que tu devrais me laisser réfléchir à tout ça...**

Je crachai mon café, stupéfait :

- **Quoi ?!** j'écarquillai les yeux  
- **Je te rappelle que je suis en couple avec Nyo.**  
 **-Mais ! On m'a dit que c'était pas très sincère !..**. les larmes montaient dans mes yeux  
- **C'est très réel tu sais...**  
 **-Non ! Non...**

Il me prit dans ses bras.

 **-Mathieu s'il te plaît laisse moi réfléchir...**  
 **-Vas t'en...** murmurais-je sous le choc

Il soupira.

- **Très bien...**  
 **-Ah ?! Tu comptais rester ?! Cours retrouver ton chéri** ! m'emportais-je  
 **-Heu...Je... Bon...**

Il s'éloigna de moi. A reculons.  
Reste... Antoine ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! Arrête toi... Reste ! Reste avec moi..! Je saurais t'aimer comme personne ne t'as jamais aimé... Oublies le... Je t'en supplies...!

- **Et ben... Heu salut ?**  
 **-C'est toi qui a dit m'aimer ! Alors pourquoi ?! Je ne te comprend plus Antoine Daniel !**  
 **-Je ne comprend pas non plus Mathieu Sommet.**

Et il claqua la porte.  
Seul. Encore. Et toujours. Jusqu'à la mort ? J'espère que tu reviendra Antoine...  
Je t'aime tellement.

 _Pdv Antoine_

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ? Il a raison... Je lui ai dit ! Je l'aime... Il a tellement raison... Mais, Nyo... Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça ! Mais il faut faire des choix ! Oui mais lesquels ?  
Je donnai un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait par là.  
Mais putain qu'est ce que je vais faire ? J'aime Mathieu ! Il est tellement mignon !  
Ses deux océans azurs qui lui servent d'yeux, son visage si expressif, son bouc médiocre, ses mimiques, son asociabilité, et oui putain ! Ses yeux...  
Comment fait il ? Ils sont incroyables ! Si beau... Si tout !

 **-Antoine ? C'est qui ?**

Je fût soudain plongé dans le noir. Deux mains, fines s'étaient plaquées contre mes yeux. A l'odeur enivrante je savais déjà à qui j'avais affaire :

 **-Bonjour Nyo...**

Sa main attrapa la mienne. Il me tourna vers lui.

 **-Heu ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?!** je manquai de m'en étrangler  
 **-Ahaha ! Oui ! T'aimes pas ?**

Il prit un air de chien battu. "T'aimes pas ?" Je n'irais pas jusque là. Pour moi nous étions le couple des cheveux contrôleurs de l'Univers. Ben... Là c'est le coiffeur qui contrôle tout.

 **-Si c'est... Pas mal.**  
 **-T'es bizarre.**  
 **-Hein ?**

Mon pouls battit plus vite que d'habitude, et les yeux bleus de mon amant volèrent autour de moi.

 **-Je veux dire ; tu détournes les yeux tout le temps là... C'est stressant... T'as pas bien dormit ?**

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. J'aurais presque passé ma langue sur mes lèvres en souvenirs de tout ces moments orgasmiques. Mais je revins brutalement à la réalité en voyant le regard de Nyo se durcir.

 **-Antoine...! Où t'étais cette nuit ?!**

Je bégayai. Non,non,noooon ! Il faut dire quelque chose de censé ! De réel putain...! Mais le sourire craquant de Mathieu réapparut devant mes yeux, me troublant encore plus.

 **-Putain Antoine ! Pourquoi tu répond pas ?!**  
 **-Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime.**

Nyo et moi nous retournâmes en même temps. Mathieu était là.


	3. Ouragan de sentiments

**On se reretrouve pour cette fois le chapitre 3 de cette fic'. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu une inspiration pas croyable ! Ce qui explique qu'il est plus long que d'habitude (je crois). Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Une lutte s'engage ! Mouahhaha ! Allez, salut ! x3 Ah ! Je vous remercie pour les 300 vues ! On va bientôt dépasser "Grâce à Elle" xDD Je vous adore ! *O***

 _(pdv Antoine)_

L'information mis un temps fou a pénétrer mon cerveau. Je fixai Mathieu de plus en plus troublé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-il de dire ça ? Pire : m'avait-il suivit ?!

Mon regard se figea sur Nyo qui semblait lui aussi analyser la situation. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait. Il fusilla Mathieu du regard et se tourna vers moi. L'angoisse monta en flèche dans mon cœur. Argh. Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire pour ma défense ?

 **-Antoine ? C'est faux n'est ce pas ? C'est moi que tu aimes hein ?**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se planta devant Mathieu :

 **-Arrête de dire de la merde Mathieu OK ?**  
 **-De la merde ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste mentir Nyo.**  
 **-Je sais très bien que c'est faux ! Antoine m'est fidèle !** siffla Nyo entre ses dents

Je regardais impuissant mes deux amants se disputer. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir en courant, mais je ne suis pas un lâche. La dure vérité s'installait dans mes pensées : j'avais trompé Nyo, dit à Mathieu que je l'aimais et que tout ça n'était qu'une putain de mascarade. J'aime les deux ?! C'est impossible ! Il y a toujours une préférence non ?!

 **-Je te jure Mathieu que si tu ne dégages pas c'est mon poing qui te fera dégager !** cria Nyo les larmes aux yeux

Quant à Mathieu, il me fixait, un air déterminé et plein de défi sur le visage. Il voulait en finir. Alors que moi... Je ne sais plus rien. Absolument rien. Ses deux yeux bleus cherchaient les miens je le sentais. Mais non. Non.

Nyo poussa brusquement Mathieu vers l'arrière.

 **-Math' !** sa voix était suffocante, **Putain ! Arrête ! Je t'ai toujours vu comme un super pote ! Explique moi pourquoi tu nous fait ça ! Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait putain !**

Mathieu l'observa, intrigué et amusé. Je redoutais le pire et inspirai au maximum dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

 **-Il se trouve Nyo, que je te vois moi aussi comme un très bon pote. Mais... Je suis amoureux du mec qui nous aime toi et moi.**  
 **-Qui... NOUS aime ?** hoqueta Nyo  
 **-Oui... Nous. Toi et moi.** murmura Mathieu

Je fermai les yeux. Empêchant ainsi toute rage de monter. Ainsi que des larmes de culpabilité. Celles de Nyo coulaient déjà, elles.  
Une main m'attrapa fermement le poignet :

 **-Dit moi que c'est faux !** cria faiblement Nyo  
 **-Je...!**  
 **-Ne dit pas de conneries**. grogna Mathieu  
 **-Putain...**  
 **-Antoine !Je t'en supplie...**  
 **-Antoine ! Fais pas le con. Raconte lui.**  
 **-Hein ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends !? Espèce de... Manipulateur !**

Je me dégageai brusquement. Mais... Pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas un lâche. Et je ne veux en être un.

 **-Antoine !...**  
 **-Laissez moi respirer... S'il vous plaît...**  
 **-Non Bro. T'as cherché la merde je crois non ? Alors ramasse la.**  
 **-Mathieu ! Arrête de lui parler comme ça d'accord !**

Mathieu fixa soudain d'un air énervé Nyo :

 **-Tu te rend pas compte ou quoi ?! Ce mec tente de m'embrasser, se barre. J'apprend ensuite que vous sortez ensemble depuis peu. Et quand il revient vers moi c'est pour m'embrasser et me baiser ! Putain réveille toi Nyo ! Ce mec n'est pas l'ange que tu te figures !**

Il fondit ensuite en larmes. J'avais donc devant moi deux amants sous le choc. Et moi. Impuissant comme toujours. Refusant de parler. Et de fuir. Je fixais Nyo. Que faire ? Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Rien. Parce que toi au moins tu es fidèle. Tu n'es pas un lâche et un traître comme moi. Me pardonneras-tu ?

 **-Nyo..?**  
 **-Oui ?** souffla t'il  
 **-...Je...Suis vraiment désolé mais il dit la vérité. La vérité toute entière.**  
 **-Et bah voilà ! C'est bien Antoine ! T'es courageux !** me cracha à la figure Mathieu

Et sur ses mots il s'en alla. La rage dans les yeux, traînant des pieds, mais se pressant vers un endroit sans doute interdit.

Nyo m'attrapa alors la nuque, me forçant ainsi à me tourner vers lui. Toutes ses larmes avaient disparues de ses beaux yeux. Il me sourit faiblement. Et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent avec passion, se mêlant aux goût salé des larmes et à son chagrin. Je n'osai y répondre sentant au plus profond de moi qu'il ne fallait pas. Pourtant tant de choses me demandaient d'y répondre à ce si beau baiser.

Je n'y répondit pas. Tétanisé comme j'étais.

 **-Antoine...? Je t'aime toujours tu sais. N'ai pas peur.**  
 **-Tu ne devrais pas.**  
 **-Je sais que tu le regrette. Sinon tu aurais répondu à mon baiser.**

Je ne comprenais pas sa logique, mais un grand poids s'ôta alors de mes épaules.

 **-M-merci..**.

Je me laissai tomber à terre, et mes larmes coulèrent d'elle même. Les bras de Nyo m'entourèrent avec passion.

 **-Chuuut... Je suis là ! Ne t'en fait pas et dit moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur mon amour...**

Tout sembla alors se figer. Ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne saurais te répondre. Je ne me sens pas bien. Mais où aller ? Et avec qui ? Les yeux bleus de Mathieu m'ont charmé ! Et ses rosissements incessants face à moi m'ont séduit. Saurais-tu m'expliquer cher Nyo, pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ?

Je ne crois pas.

 **-Antoine ! Y'a autre chose ? Dis le moi maintenant !... Je suis près à encaisser.**

Je le fixai les yeux ronds. Et me lançai :

 **-Je ne sais plus qui j'aime... Toi ou lui... Alors... Je voudrais...**  
 **-Que je te laisse tranquille ? Mais bien sûr !"**

Il s'en alla à son tour. Sa voix avait été très froide, d'un ton beaucoup trop mielleux pour être sincère. Et ses yeux m'avaient fusillé. Putain. Dans quelle merde me suis-je donc fourré ?!

 _Pdv Mathieu_

J'humai l'air. Doux, piquant. Révélateur donc. Comme toi Antoine. Gentil à l'extérieur et lâche à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivis. Par rage. Tu m'en veux je sais. Mais je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. Comment pouvais-tu t'enfuir comme ça ?

Et nous infliger ça. C'est Nyo qui souffre je le sais. C'est de ma faute ?

...Non. C'est de la tienne Antoine.

Que puis-je faire pour te sortir de là ? T'aimer ? Non. Je ne sais pas. En fait, je veux que tu te débrouille tout seul.  
Comme un grand.

 **"Alexis ? J'ai besoin de toi. De tes conseils. Même si t'es hétéro... J'aimerais que tu te mettes à ma place. Laisse moi tout te raconter... Et dis moi ce que t'aurais fait toi. [...] Merci..."**

Wifi me caresse du bout de la queue. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me suis allongé comme ça à même le sol. Peut être pour tenter de m'endormir ? Je ne...comprend plus.

Où est mon âme ? Elle s'est envolée je crois. Dire qu'hier à peine, je l'ai touchée du bout du doigt. J'ai cru avoir gagné la vie, effleuré l'histoire, j'ai cru pouvoir vivre.

Mais la personne que j'aime a tout fait voler en éclats. C'est comme ça me direz vous. Mais... Je n'en peux plus. Pourtant je n'ai même pas attendu.

Je ne comprend vraiment rien à l'amour.

Rien.

Je me levai, prend ma veste et mon chapeau, claquai la porte et sortis à l'air frais.

 _Pdv Nyo_

Antoine...?  
Antoine...!  
Antoine...

Je t'appelles. Mais tu ne réponds pas. Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi. Tu as toujours été dans les bras d'un autre. Me trahissant, sans aucune culpabilité. Tu croyais que j'étais naïf ? Tu avais bien raison.

Je dois remercier mon...rival ? De m'avoir ouvert les yeux ? Je ne sais plus comment nommer cet ami qui m'a trahi !... Et toi ? Toi qui te crois au dessus de tout... De moi...! Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Je suis partis froidement tout à l'heure. Mais que voulais tu ? De la compassion ? Dans tes rêves. Connard.

Je t'aime toujours. Malheureusement. Je devrais te haïr n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux pas.

Tu as crié "Manipulateur" tout à l'heure... Mais pourquoi ?! Que s'est-il réellement passé Antoine ? Je ne comprend pas. Toi seul peut m'éclairer. Mais tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire.

Tu préfère rester seul. A souffrir le martyr. Pendant que les autres ramassent et essuient ta merde.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne t'en veux pas.

Tu as toujours été bon avec moi. Tu m'as toujours pardonné, aidé, aimé. Je ne veux pas que se soit la fin. Pas maintenant...

Antoine... Si tu dois réfléchir, ou pire faire un choix... Promets moi de le faire sagement.

Fais pas le con.

Mes pas me guident. Tu sais où ? Là où tu m'as emmené pour me dire que tu m'aimais... Dans ce parc froid et gris. Tu l'as toujours décrit comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais cru. Pour moi il était vivifiant, coloré et joyeux. Grâce à notre amour.  
Maintenant... Je me rend compte que tu disais vrai. Il est gris, triste et froid.

Comme mon cœur.

Il n'y a personne. Personne sauf moi et mon chagrin...

...! Ah non. Il y a quelqu'un là bas. Je devrais aller le voir. Lui parler. Il a l'air triste ce quelqu'un.

Comme moi. Son chapeau est plus enfoncé que d'habitude sur sa tête Antoine. Lui aussi il souffre à cause de toi.

 **"Mathieu ?**

Il sursauta et me fixa d'un air triste, vague et enragé. Mais ses yeux bleus reflètent une tristesse infinie.

 **-Oh... Nyo.**  
 **-Merci. De m'avoir ouvert les yeux.**  
 **-Mais de rien.**

Sa voix est pleine d'ironie. Il s'en veut tu sais. Comme toi. Vous avez vu mes larmes, si rares d'habitude, couler sur mes joues.

 **-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?** sa voix est méfiante  
 **-Non... Par contre toi je pense que oui.**

Il me dévisage, surpris d'abord puis une vague joie traverse son visage.

 **-Oh Nyo. Je te remercie... Mais non.**  
 **-Comment ça non ? On devrait se serrer les coudes pas vrai ? Pour réussir à ce qu'Antoine s'excuse !**  
 **-S'excuse ? Tu rêves... Nyo. Il nous aime ! L'amour est affreux... Il n'a pas eu le choix je pense. Son cœur bat. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Et nous sommes rivaux désormais. C'est une conquête mon ami. La conquête du cœur d'Antoine Daniel.**

Cette phrase me brisa le cœur. Pourquoi ?! Non... C'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Mathieu ! Je ne comprend rien ! Nous devrions nous battre ?

 _Pdv Antoine_

Les battements de mon cœur me firent sursauter. Dans cette chambre, noire et en bazar je n'entendais plus que ça. Chaque battement équivalait à ma détresse. Mon cœur. Unique organe de vie semblait se battre et se débattre avec tout ces sentiments.

Comme je te plains. Petit cœur.

C'est une lutte sans merci qui s'offre à toi.

 _Pdv Mathieu_

Je suis désolé Nyo, mais c'était la seule manière de t'éloigner de moi. Et de te rapprocher de lui.

J'aime quand la lutte est acharnée.

Désormais... Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu devras te battre...

Non. Ce sera contre Nous.

 _ **Reviews pour ce "come back" ?! x3**_


	4. Après la tempête

**Allez ! C'est partit pour le chap' 4 ! Vous avez tous a peu près l'air d'adorer cette fiction... Donc ! C'est cool ! Haha ! Breeef ! Déjà le chapitre 4 ? Non je blague ! C'est quasi rien ! *-* Au fait ! Je t'aime ;)**  
 **Bonne lectureeee !**

 **AH ! Les personnalités de notre schizophrène favori seront de sortie !**

 _Pdv Mathieu_

 **"Gamin ?**

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que la personnalité perverse de Mathieu appelait son créateur. Celui-ci était face à son miroir et se fixait.

Comme un démon.

 **-Gaaamin ?!**

Le pervers perdit patience et sortit de l'esprit de l'homme au chapeau. Il se planta devant son presque double et le fixa dans les yeux. Opération compliquée : Mathieu ne lui accordait aucun regard...

Le Panda passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et regarda d'un air désolé ses deux frères :

 **-Patron... Tu devrais le laisser tu sais...**  
 **-Je voudrais bien ! Mais c'est lui qui me rappelle tout le temps...**

Le Patron sortit son flingue et le planta dans le ventre de Mathieu... Le Panda poussa un cri et ferma aussitôt la porte.

 **-Gamin ! J'ai des bordels à tenir ! OK ?! Alors tu va me laisser partir OK ?!**  
 **-Non.**

L'homme en noir sursauta. Le ton sec et rocailleux de son créateur l'avait effrayé.

 **-Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper.**

Le Patron rangea son arme en tremblant. Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de sont frère aussi haineux... Pourtant qu'avait-il fait ? Lui et les autres personnalités ne savaient jamais ce qui se tramait dans la tête et dans la vie de leur "paternel".

 **-M'échapper ?... Mais... Je veux juste...**  
 **-Tu n'iras nul part.**  
 **-Math' ! Pourquoi tu me retiens dans cette salle de bain putride ?!**  
 **-Parce que je sais que tu ne partiras pas.**  
 **-...Putain... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

À la grande surprise du Patron, Mathieu se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à sangloter tout doucement, comme le Geek. Le pervers avait souvent vu le Geek pleurer de cette manière... C'était surtout après qu'il l'ai violé en fait.

 **-Je... Ne sais plus rien Patron...**  
 **-Prend de la drogue !**

Le Patron avait perdu patience. Il détestait devoir remonter le moral de qui que soit. Même si... Voir son frère ainsi... Complètement anéantis, l'excitait. Mais... Toucher Mathieu le répugnait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne voulait pas commencer.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son créateur qui venait de stopper net ses sanglots.  
 _Tant mieux..._ Pensa distraitement le Patron qui ne rêvait que de l'échappatoire.

 **-Tu...T'en fou de moi ?!**  
 **-Hein ?!**

Il fixa l'homme triste ; ses yeux étaient toujours plein de larmes ce qui faisait ressortir l'azur de ses yeux d'une façon très... Jolie. Le Patron fut soudain très troublé. Son cœur battait plus fort que prévu, et il sentit que ses joues se réchauffaient...  
 _Putain... Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive là..._

 **-Je ne sais pas si je peux tout te raconter Patron. Mais... Je n'en peux plus...**  
 **-Dis moi. Je suis là pour ça... Je crois...**

Mathieu regarda sa personnalité du diable avec reconnaissance. Il le savait. Il en était sûr. Ce n'était qu'un test... Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait réellement besoin de son frère.

 **-Je suis amoureux.**

Son frère dérapa soudain de son appui... (il s'était adossé au mur)

 **-QUOI ? Mais de qui ? Et depuis combien de temps !?**

Mathieu eut une affreuse idée. Une horrible idée. Mais il voulait oublier. Il voulait rêver. Il voulait souffrir. Faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'approcha du Patron, et attrapa ses Raybans. Il découvrit des yeux encore plus expressifs que ceux du Geek, et une explosion d'émotions. L'homme en noir détournat les yeux et rougit.

Mathieu approcha ses lèvres en fermant ses yeux de celles du Patron. L'autre se laissa faire en tremblant... Mais à la grande surprise de l'homme en noir, le schizophrène déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.  
Les yeux du Patron dévoilèrent soudain une vive déception.

 **-Patron ?**  
 **-O-oui ?** son souffle était saccadé  
 **-Tu m'aimes ?**

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du Patron.

 **-Tu crois quoi Gamin...**  
 **-Je crois que oui.**  
 **-Tu rêve mec ! Qui pourrait être amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi !?**  
 **-Toi ? Lui ?**  
 **-Lui ?**  
 **-Oui... Lui...**

Le regard du créateur fut soudain lointain. Trop lointain pour que le pervers comprenne. Il partit à reculons vers la porte. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son frère n'en avait pas finis avec lui.

Mathieu colla ses lèvres à celles du Patron et les mouva passionnément. L'autre introduisit sa langue pour amplifier le baiser... Très vite le Patron se retrouva dans le lit de son créateur. Seulement... Même si le Patron ne disait jamais non au sexe, il donna un coup de poing à Mathieu, s'enferma dans sa chambre a double tours et pleura silencieusement.

 _Pdv Nyo_

Le crayon se brisa entre mes doigts. Le cinquième. Putain. Que devais-je faire ? Je suis si seul ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre : les gouttes de pluie ressemblaient à mes larmes : infinies, incessantes, coulant sans jamais s'arrêter. Sauf que là, le soleil allait les empêcher de continuer à frapper le monde sans raison apparente.

J'attrapai mon portable et l'appelai. Il me fallait de l'aide. Une putain d'aide. Lui seul pouvait m'aider.

" **Allô ?**  
 **-Salut... Heu c'est Nyo...!**  
 **-Hey ! Ça va ?**  
 **-Non pas trop en fait...**  
 **-Je m'en doutais un peu mais voilà...**  
 **-Mathieu t'as raconté ?**  
 **-Antoine et Mathieu en fait. Et Alexis aussi. Mathieu lui avait raconté...**  
 **-T'auras toutes les versions possibles alors... Avec la mienne je veux dire.**  
 **-Haha ! Ouais... Mais.. J'ai pas trop envie d'en avoir une en plus mec.**  
 **-Ouais je m'en doute... Surtout que t'as rien à voir avec tout ça c'est sûr...**  
 **-T'arrives à tenir le coup ?**  
 **-Non pas trop.**  
 **-Sinon c'est rare que tu m'appelles ! C'est cool !**  
 **-Oui... Désolé...**  
 **-C'est pas grave tu sais ! On est pas très proche alors...**  
 **-D'ailleurs heu... T'es libre là ?**  
 **-Heu... Faut voir !** *rire*  
 **-Chais pas on peut allez boire un verre ?**  
 **-Volontiers !**  
 **-Dernier bar à 20h00 ?**  
 **-No souci mec !**  
 **-A plus...!**  
 **-Ouais ! Tchô !** *clic*

Je regardai mon téléphone avec un sourire tristement niais. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas avec Antoine que j'avais un tel échange ? Celui-ci n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis déjà 3 jours...

 _Pdv Antoine_

 **"On a reçu un mail de Océane pour dire que..."**

Je refermai vivement l'ordinateur. Cela faisait 3 jours que je regardais les épisodes de "SLG". Tous. Sans exception. Mais je savais pourtant bien que cela ne faisait qu'empirer mon état.

La pluie martelait mon toit. Pauvre toit de maison. Tu dois souffrir toi aussi. Au fait... Qu'est ce que la pluie ? On dit que c'est les larmes des nuages. Mais alors pourquoi pleurez vous ? Pourq...

 **-Ta GUEULE ! Non mais c'est bon quoi !**  
 **-Riiiichard...**  
 **-Quoi ?! C'est chiant ! T'es chiant !**  
 **-Merci de ton aide ! Tu n'es qu'un chien en peluche !**  
 **-Tu veux que jte suce ?**  
 **-Putain Richaaaaard...**  
 **-Quoi ?**  
 **-Va plutôt sucer Samuel...**  
 **-Mais y veut pas sconnard !**  
 **-Ben démerde toi !**  
 **-Roooh ! Tu fais chier ! D'habitude t'aurais dis oui putain !"**

Je balançai Richard vers Samuel et sortis dehors.

Maaathieu. Mathieu. Mathieeeeeu. Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment.

 _Pdv Mathieu_

Je buvais une tasse de café en me remémorant la scène de la salle de bains, quand le Geek rentra dans la cuisine en me fusillant du regard ;

 **-Quoi ?**  
 **-T'as fait quoi au Patron ?**  
 **-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ton violeur ?**  
 **-Depuis que tu le fais souffrir ! Ça fais plus d'une heure qu'il sanglote dans sa chambre ! Et il ne laisse personne rentrer !**  
 **-Mec... Laisse-le alors.**  
 **-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais ?!**  
 **-Rien de très sexuel...**  
 **-Ah oui ?!**  
 **-C'est plutôt lui qui m'a menacé avec un flingue tu sais ?**  
 **-O-oui le Panda m'a dit... Mais... Après... Il a vu grâce à la caméra que le Patron avait placé dans la salle de bain pour nous espionner ! Et il a tout vu ! TOUT ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça Mathieu ?! Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Parce que... Je sais pas...**  
 **-Tu as mal où ?**

Je sursautai. Le Geek ? M'écouter ? Me conseiller ? Mais oui... Il souffre tout les jours à cause de nous... C'est le mieux placé pour me comprendre en fait...

 **-Je...J'ai mal au cœur...**

Le Geek posa sa main sur mon cœur justement.

 **-Là ?**  
 **-O-oui...**  
 **-Alors... Ça va aller. Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer quelqu'un qu'on a pas le droit d'aimer.**  
 **-Co-comment ? Comment tu ?!**  
 **-Je suis une partie de toi même...**

Il me pris dans ses bras en me suppliant d'aller m'excuser. Je regardai un instant ses yeux remplis de larmes et me dirigeai vers la piaule du pervers.

 **-Patron ?**  
 **-...**  
 **-Je...Je suis sincèrement désolé tu sais...!**  
 **-...**  
 **-Mec ?! Si tu reste là, qui s'occupera de tes bordels ? Et de toutes ses filles qui mouillent rien qu'en te voyant ?**  
 **-Ta gueule Gamin.**  
 **-Mec ?**  
 **-J'ai dit ta gueule putain.**  
 **-Qui violera le Geek, si tu reste tapis là dedans ?**  
 **-Ta mère !**

Je reculai surpris. Il était si énervé que ça ?! J'ouvris et fermai la bouche comme un con.

 **-Ma mère est aussi la tienne mec !**

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis un bruit sourd... Des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

 **-Alors j'ai baisé ma mère.**

Le sourire du pervers était démoniaque... Celui de d'habitude en fait. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et tira une latte. Il remis ses RayBans et me bouscula avant de murmurer sadiquement ;

 **-Geekounet... Où te cache-tu...?**

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais joué avec ses sentiments. Comme Antoine l'a fait pour Nyo et moi.

Je rentrai dans la chambre du Patron. Le lit avait rageusement été défait, et tout était sens dessus dessous. Je m'en voulu soudainement terriblement et ne cessai de demander pardon à ce "dieu" de la pornographie.

Le Patron écoutait son créateur sangloter des excuses. Il l'écoutait en souriant. Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue. Puis il se souvint.

 _Tu me le payera. C'est toi qui le fait souffrir comme ça._

 _C'est de ta faute._

Le pervers attrapa son flingue et sortit de l'appartement en sifflotant un air d'une des chansons du Panda.

 _ **...La violence conjugale... Ne doit pas être illégale...**_

Il skippa le reste de la chanson pour hurler :

 ** _...Et si monsieur se relève, un coup de pied et qu'il crève_**  
 ** _Et dites lui..._**  
 ** _"A terre fils de chien !"_**

 **Reviews ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau chapitre ? Personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire ! XD  
**

 **Petite question : D'après vous, avec qui Nyo va au Dernier Bar ?**


	5. Tonnerre

**Bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour l'attente ! /!\ AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE /!\**

 _Pdv Antoine_

Je sais ! J'ai qu'a allez dire à Nyo que... Non... C'est nul aussi. Et si jamais je dis à Mathieu que en fait j'ai menti ? Et que c'était qu'un vulgaire... NON ! Putain c'est encore plus con. Je suis con. Depuis toujours.

 **"Putain mec sors toi les doigts du cul.**  
 **-Heu ?**  
 **-Non mais c'est vrai quoi... Tu cherche une solution, mais tu ne fais rien.**  
 **-Agis plutôt que de penser,** approuva une voix métallique, **tu ressemble à une vulgaire coccinelle.**  
 **-A une vulgaire...?!**  
 **-Samuel tu m'excite là.**  
 **-Rah ! Laissez moi !?"**

Putain ! A se demander pourquoi je les jette pas ces deux là ! Dans un vieux carton noir qui sent la naphtaline. Parfait. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. T'es content Samuel ? Je vais agir ! Nom de Dieu.

 **"Antoine Daniel ?**  
 **-Oui ?**

Je me retournai en arborant une tête de cul sûrement.

 **-Alex ?! Ça fait un putain d'bail !**  
 **-Tu m'étonne !**  
 **-Tu fais quoi dehors tout seul à cette heure là ?**  
 **-Ben il est que 19h45 tout de même ! J'habite plus chez ma mère moi tu sais !**  
 **-C'est ça ouais ! Cherche moi !**  
 **-Hahaha ! Sinon, "What the Cut ?!" comment ça avance ?**  
 **-Comment ça avance pas. Je fous rien.**  
 **-Je m'en doute.**

Je lui souris vaguement. Je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça, mais la politesse. Et le fait qu'il m'est appelé avec mon nom de famille prouvait du fait que lui non plus de toute façon.

 **-Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?**  
 **-Là dans l'immédiat je vais au dernier bar.**  
 **-Un rendez-vous ?**  
 **-Non pas vraiment.**  
 **-"Pas vraiment" ? Elle s'appelle comment ?**  
 **-T'es con...**  
 **-Jte taquine ! Je vais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas !**

Il sourit d'un air gêné et me fuit du regard... C'est quoi ce délire ?

 **-Non mais t'inquiètes hein... J'avais compris la taquinerie !**  
 **-Mmhm. Et sinon toi côté amour ?**  
 **-Moins compliqué que de ton côté en tout cas !**

Il se mit à rire. Légèrement sadiquement. Mon cœur se serra. Je te hais Alex. C'est officiel.

 **-Qui est l'heureuse élue ?**  
 **-Une ombre. Que je ne pourrais jamais toucher. Pas même avec les flèches de Cupidon.**  
 **-Et quel est le nom de cette ombre ?**

Son sourire devint énigmatique.

 **-Appelons-la... Nyo ?"**

Et il partit. Me laissant à ma bouche béante, mes mains tremblantes et à mon cœur meurtri.

 _Pdv Nyo_

20h00. J'attends depuis même pas cinq minutes mais je suis stressé comme tout. J'ai hâte de le revoir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'anniversaire de Mathieu. C'est un gars plutôt mystérieux, et très réservé. Sauf avec Mathieu. Ils sont super proches. J'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais... Apparemment, Mathieu à les mêmes goûts que moi.

Il arrive enfin. Il s'installe en face de moi. On commande des bières et on discute. De tout, de rien. Ça fait amoureux, affreusement banal. Mais qu'importe. Une relation humaine m'avait manquée.

 **"Et sinon pour votre problème...**

Argh. Je n'y avais plus vraiment réfléchis... Mais il faut mettre les cartes sur le tapis, et j'ai besoin d'être conseillé par quelqu'un de neutre.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en fait...**  
 **-Tu aimes toujours Antoine ?**  
 **-Oui...**  
 **-Alors c'est réglé !**  
 **-C'est aussi simple que ça ?**  
 **-Fais lui comprendre que tu l'aimes plus que tout !**  
 **-Oui mais lui aime aussi Mathieu !**  
 **-Alors c'est à lui de se décider. Pas à toi. Il n'a qu'à agir.** _(exaaahactemennt...(by Samuel))_  
 **-Tu as sans doute raison... Mais pour qu'il sache qui il préfère, il faut bien que je le séduise non ?**  
 **-Peut-être... Je n'en sais rien.**  
 **-Pauvre Antoine !**  
 **-Hein ?! Il t'a fait du mal et tu le plains ?**  
 **-Oui...! Il doit souffrir horriblement.**  
 **-Il l'a cherché non ?**  
 **-Il a aimé. Et c'est bien triste d'être "condamné" à cause de simples sentiments.**  
 **-Qui sont loin d'être simple d'ailleurs.**  
 **-Haha ! Oui tu as raison !**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre ; 22h30. Bon. Pas qu'il m'énerve mais il faut que j'y aille moi.

 **-Tu dois partir ?**  
 **-Comment tu ?...**  
 **-Tu as regardé ta montre et t'as réprimé un bâillement.**  
 **-Et bien effectivement je dois y aller Monsieur Holmes, à bientôt ?**  
 **-A bientôt..."**

Je sortis du bar, en grimaçant au contact du froid et commençai à courir vers chez moi, quand je vis affalé à un banc, une silhouette familière.

 **"Antoine ?"**

 _Pdv Mathieu_

J'étais figé. Dans l'armoire du Patron, je venais de trouver un papier. Je l'ouvris en tremblant. Des noms. Des tas de noms, prénoms.

Un avait été griffonné rapidement et méchamment vu l'écriture.

 _ **Antoine Daniel**_

Je le caressai du bout des doigts. Pourquoi le Patron marquait-t'il des prénoms sur un bout de papier ? À côté de ses recharges de flingues en plus...?

..! De ses recharges de..?!

Putain.

 **"Geek ?**  
 **-Oui ?**  
 **-Le Patron n'est pas avec toi ?**  
 **-Non et tant mieux.**  
 **-Il est partit en fredonnant "Violence conjugale".**

Le Panda, qui venait de s'incruster, me regarda d'un air inquiet.

 **-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour le Patron comme ça ?**  
 **-Parce qu'il va tuer Antoine**.  
 **-Quoi ?!** s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur  
 **-Effectivement, il est partit avec son flingue ! Il faut que tu préviennes Antoine ! C'est ton meilleur ami !**  
 **-Oui c'est exactement ce que je vais faire !**

J'attrapai mon portable, et envoyai un message pour prévenir Antoine. Faite qu'il comprenne par pitié !

 _ **"Antoine ! Oublie deux sec le conflit, le Patron veut te tuer ! Jsp pq mais stp protège toi !"**_

 _Pdv Antoine_

 **"Ouais ?**  
 **-Antoine... C'est moi Nyo...?**  
 **-Oui je sais...**  
 **-Ça ne va pas ?**  
 **-Et toi ?**  
 **-Je... survis ?**  
 **-Je vois ça.**

Je levai les yeux vers Nyo. Il avait avec lui son éternelle écharpe. Ouf. La preuve qu'il survit.

 **-Je me change les idées. Tu devrais faire pareil tu sais !**  
 **-T'es allé au dernier bar ?**  
 **-Oui !**

Mon cœur se serra encore plus. Mes mains se remirent à trembler. Mes mains se plaquèrent d'elles mêmes sur mon visage, et j'en profitai pour me griffer les joues.

 **-Antoine ! Mais arrête ça tout de suite !**  
 **-Je t'aime ! Putain je comprend rien ! Il m'a rendu jaloux de lui ! J'aime Mathieu... Mais il a réussi à me rendre jaloux ! Je t'aime putain !**  
 **-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!**  
 **-Je suis jaloux ! Jaloux de lui !**  
 **-De Mathieu ?**  
 **-Non...**  
 **-Antoine... Il faut que tu te repose... T'as vu tes cernes ?**  
 **-Je t'aime. Je l'aimes. Et je suis jaloux de l'autre !**  
 **-Dis moi qui est l'autre...?**  
 **-Non ! Je ne suis pas à plaindre ! C'est toi et Mathieu qui êtes à plaindre ! Je dois me débrouiller tout seul !**

Je me levai d'un bond. Et le regardai gentiment.

 **-Antoine ?**  
 **-Oui ?**  
 **-Sache que moi, je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive.**  
 **-En es-tu sûr ?**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 ***Tipidiiip !***

J'attrapai mon téléphone, et lus le message en fronçant les sourcils :

 _ **"Antoine ! Oublie deux sec le conflit, le Patron veut te tuer ! Jsp pq mais stp protège toi !"**_

Je le montrai à Nyo qui fronça à son tour les sourcils.

 **-Tu crois qu'il est sérieux ?** me demanda t'il  
 **-Tu connais le Patron non ? Je pense que oui.**  
 **-Antoine. Le Patron n'est que l'imagination de Mathieu non ? Alors tu ne crains absolument rien. Mathieu est fou assurément.**  
 **-Je n'aime pas que tu traite Math' de fou... Mais... Tu as raison...**  
 **-Tu vois ?!**

Il me tendis sa main.

 **-Tu viens ? On rentre à la maison.**  
 **-Oui..."**

 _Pdv Mathieu_

 **"Putain il répond pas ! Mais je suis sûr que ce con à vu le message !**  
 **-Mathieu ?** renifla une voix geignarde  
 **-Oui Geek ?**  
 **-Tu vas sauver Antoine hein ?**  
 **-Oui...promis !**  
 **-Va jouer pour te changer les idées okey ?**  
 **-Oui !"**

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas où étais Antoine. Tout comme le Patron. Il fallait que je trouve un des deux. Et pour ça il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

 **"Panda ? Je te charge de "diriger" l'appartement en mon absence !**  
 **-Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.**  
 **-Oui je sais.**  
 **-Mathieu ?**  
 **-Ouais ?**  
 **-Reviens-nous vivant.**  
 **-Toujours Panda. Toujours."**

Je sortis en courant. Chapeau sur la tête, veste en cuir, clés en main. Je fonçai au dernier bar. Personne. Juste quelques ivrognes solitaires. Je courus en réfléchissant rapidement.  
Là je cherchais Antoine. Mais il fallait calmer le Patron. Or... En cherchant Antoine, je trouverais forcément le Patron... Donc. C'est bon.

Mon chemin déboucha sur une petite place où il y avait ; un banc et une fontaine. Ainsi que deux silhouettes, qui partaient plus loin. J'écoutai les bruits autour de moi en me focalisant sur ses deux personnes, vu que c'étaient elles qui faisaient le plus de bruit.

Des éclats de voix. Je ne pouvais rien comprendre mais je les reconnus sans peine. Nyo et Antoine.

Mon cœur se serra de jalousie. Voilà pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Mais tant mieux. Le Patron n'attaquerait sûrement pas, si sa proie était accompagnée.

...Quoique...

 **"ANTOINE ! NYO !**

Mes deux amis s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Je me précipitais jusqu'à eux, quand une voix susurra dans mon esprit :

 **-Merci gamin. Merci de m'amener à ma succulente proie...**  
 **-NON ! Arrête ! Arrête je t'en supplie !"**

 _Pdv Nyo_

Mathieu venait de se jeter à terre et gémissait, hurlait contre quelqu'un. Il suppliait une personne que Antoine et moi ne pouvions voir. Mon compagnon se raidit et se jeta sur Mathieu.

 **"Math' ? Qu-est que qui se passe ?!**  
 **-Va t'en ! Pars !**  
 **-Antoine il a pas l'air dans son état naturel ! Viens !**  
 **-Putain mais Nyo il faut l'aider ! Il va pas bien là !**  
 **-Oui mais justement !**  
 **-T'es con ! Il faut l'aider !**  
 **-Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois ! Tout à l'heure il t'a mit en garde contre le Patron non ?! Alors ?!**

Il se releva et me fixa d'un regard dur et froid.

 **-Nyo... Mathieu souffre !**  
 **-Par ta faute ?"**

Je sursauta. Antoine lui, se tourna lentement vers un homme en noir.

Le Patron.

 _Pdv Antoine_

Je me retint de l'empoigner. Il était plus fort que moi. Une aura effrayante se dégageait de lui. Il tenait une clope allumée de sa main gauche et un flingue de sa main droite.

Le pervers s'avança vers moi. Et désigna son créateur d'un mouvement de main théâtral.

 **"Je te présente Mathieu Sommet. 26 ans. Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus. Magnifiques par ailleurs. 1 mètre 60 de beauté pure. Peau laiteuse. Très attirante cette peau pas vrai ? Or toi... Tu l'as fait souffrir.**

Je n'osais le couper. Le flingue était planté dans ma direction et je sentais qu'il n'attendait que moi pour appuyer sur la détente.

 **-Tu l'as horriblement fait souffrir. Tellement qu'il s'est mit a faire d'affreuses choses. Il a joué. Avec moi.**

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Mathieu s'était jeté dans les bras du Patron ? Non...

- **Il a ensuite pleuré. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Par ta faute. Toujours.**  
 **-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! Connard !**  
 **-Moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est de ta faute Antoine. La tienne. Car c'est à cause de toi qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait. C'est toujours de ta faute qu'il m'a donné envie de tuer de nouveau quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Et pourtant... Une fois qu'il comprend... Il te prévient gentiment. Et toi tu fais comme si ne rien n'étais. J'ai raison ?**  
 **-Oui...**

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et la braqua sur mon cœur.

 **-C'est là que tu le fait souffrir. Il l'a dit. Pas à moi bien sûr. Mais on me l'a dit. Tu sais chez nous, chez les Sommet, on est très... Soudés ?**  
 **-Je n'en doute pas...**  
 **-Et donc, c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je vais te tuer. Comme convenu."**

 **Reviews ? x3**


	6. Bruine

**HAÏSSEZ MOI ! MOUHAHHAHAHAHAHA ! VOUS CROYIEZ VRAIMENT QUE J'ALLAIS VOUS ÉCOUTER ? Bandes de scarabées ! /!\DERNIER CHAPITRE /!\**

 _Pdv Nyo_

 **"ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !**

Je me jetai sur l'homme en noir, déviant ainsi Antoine de sa ligne de mire.

 **-Arrête ! Tu es le Patron n'est ce pas ?**  
 **-Exactement gamin ! Et tu va me payer cher cet acte d'héroïsme envers ce connard !**  
 **-Non ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!**  
 **-Tu me connais mal on dirait gamin !**

Je compris alors que ce type s'en foutait si il avait un autre cadavre sous les bras. Je me tournai vivement vers Antoine.

 **-Il faut partir Antoine !**  
 **-Il nous rattraperait...**  
 **-Je t'en supplie barrons-nous !**

Antoine ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il me fixa, dérouté. Quand au Patron, il nous regardait, un air dément imprimé sur le visage.

 **-Je vous tuerais tout les deux gamin. T'es Nyo c'est ça ?**  
 **-Oui...**  
 **-Je vois. Décidément. Je dois te tuer aussi gamin."**

L'aura de l'homme en noir se fit encore plus agressive. Je reculais. Moi ? Mourir ? Qu'en penserait Alex ? Il me manquerait ça c'est sûr. Et Mathieu ? Quand il sortira de son état comateux...? Il nous verra, Antoine et moi, cadavres inertes sur les pavés. Quelle expression aura t'il ? Un air victorieux ? Des larmes de désespoir ? Un cri de rage envers le Patron ? Une détresse si grande qu'il s'allongera impuissant à nos côtés ?

Ou de l'indifférence ?

 _Pdv Mathieu_

J'ouvris les yeux. Ma douleur à la tête avait disparue, ce qui signifiait que le Patron était de sortie. Je me relevai rapidement, en espérant que Nyo et Antoine s'étaient sauvés.

Sauf que... Non.

Le Patron avait son flingue braqué sur les deux comparses. IL n'y avait aucun bruit. J'avais vaguement entendu les précédents éclats de voix... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle.  
Nyo et Antoine étaient côte à côte, Nyo réfléchissait, l'air paniqué, et Antoine semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux embués de larmes.  
Le Patron fumait tranquillement sa clope. Il attendait. Il m'attendait. Je le sentais.

 **"Hey Math'.** murmura-t'il de sa voix rocailleuse

Mes deux amis se tournèrent brusquement vers moi.

 **-Mathieu ! Dis à ce taré de nous laisser !** hurla Nyo  
 **-Ta gueule gamin !**

La peur de Nyo était immense. Dépassant sûrement l'Everest en taille. Cela m'amusait. Tout comme cela m'indifférait.

 **-Patron ?**  
 **-Oui gamin ?**

Sa voix se radoucit tout d'un coup.

 **-Laisse les. Ils n'en valent pas la peine tu sais.**  
 **-Tu en es sûr gamin ?**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-Comme tu voudra.**  
 **-Merci..."**

Il commençait à ranger son arme. Mais quelque chose m'intrigua. Il le faisait très lentement. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Le regard du Patron accrocha le mien. Il sourit.

 **"Tu peux l'amocher par contre.**

Je m'écarta d'Antoine et le fixa. Froidement. Je me jetai sur Nyo et le poussai contre le mur :

 **-Dégage. Connard. Retourne avec celui que t'aime !**  
 **-Mais ! C'est Antoine que j'aime !**  
 **-Ah oui ? Je n'en ai pas tellement l'impression !**

Nyo me frappa au visage. La douleur n'atteignit pas mon cerveau. Donc cela ne fit aucun effet. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adrénaline du Patron coulait en cet instant dans mes veines, comme une des plus puissantes drogues du Hippie.

 **-Laisse moi ! LAISSE ANTOINE ! LAISSE NOUS ! CONNARD !**

Je l'empoigna par le col.

 **-"Laisse nous" ? Mais à ce que je sache, lui ne sais même pas si il t'aime !**  
 **-SI ! IL M'AIME ! IL ME L'A DIS !**  
 **-ALORS POURQUOI NE TE SAUVE-T'IL PAS DE MES GRIFFES ?!**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tant mieux. J'aime cette hantise dans ton regard gamin.

 **-Parce qu'il se fait menacer d'un flingue ?**...murmura Nyo entre ses dents  
 **-Peut être ! Mais va t'en !**  
 **-JAMAIS ! PAS SANS ANTOINE !**  
 **-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?**

Il se raidit sous ma prise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses yeux appelaient au secours, et ses mains tremblaient. J'en fais trop. Beaucoup trop. Je perd mon ami. Mais je le hais. Alors tant pis. Et tant mieux.

 **-Gamin...?**

Je délaissai Nyo pour en revenir au Patron. Son arme était pointée sur les côtes d'Antoine. Celui-ci ne faisait aucun mouvement et fixait le Patron d'un air stoïque. Sans émotions. Il ressemblait à un mort vivant.

 **-Ouais ?** finis-je par dire  
 **-Sûr de ton choix ?**

Je me sentis transporté au creux des bras du chevelu. Son odeur, sa chaleur, son rire, son amour, sa passion, ses blagues, ses yeux rieurs, ses grandes mains, ses cheveux indomptables, ses mensonges.

 **-N'en fait pas trop. Juste ça à respecter.**

Il regarda derrière moi.

 **-Ton rival c'est enfui.**  
 **-Tant mieux pour lui. Ou tant pis pour lui ? Je ne sais plus Patron."**

Le pervers resserra sa prise de l'arme, enleva le cran de sécurité. Et avança un pied en avant.

Je fixai Antoine. Son regard se planta dans le mien, me faisant ainsi frisonner.

Le bruit de la mort siffla dans mon oreille, comme une promesse impossible à tenir.

 **"A terre fis de chien."**

Les yeux d'Antoine défièrent un instant la balle, juste avant qu'elle ne percute son corps. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche jusque-là muette. Antoine se recroquevilla sur lui même sans bruit, et porta sa main à l'endroit de l'impact.

Le Patron était parfaitement zen, limite joyeux, et contemplait la scène avec douceur. La phrase qu'il avait prononcé en tirant me rappelai la chanson de Maître Panda. Je frissonnai.

 **"Allô ? Un type s'est fait tiré dessus Rue des Canards. Venez vite ! Il a l'air à l'agonie ! C'est deux types qui ont fait le coup ! Un en..."**

Nous avions laissés l'homme tout raconter. Et face à la télévision, on entendait la description que tous se faisait désormais de nous :

 **"Deux homme, châtains, de petites tailles, un habillé tout en noir avec des lunettes de soleil et un flingue argenté, l'autre avec un chapeau noir, veste en cuir marron, habillé simplement. Méfiez vous si vous croisez des hommes avec cette allure ! Et appelez tout de suite à ce numéros ! Ils ont frappés quelqu'un et tiré sur un jeune homme ! Je répè..."**

 **"Mais vous êtes malades ?! Mathieu ?! On est recherchés maintenant ! Enfin vous êtes recherchés ! Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?!**  
 **-Ta gueule gamin.**  
 **-Parle pas comme ça au Panda !** s'écria le Geek  
 **-Coccinelle.**  
 **-Allez dans vos chambres. S'il vous plaît."**

 _Pdv Antoine_

Mes côtes semblaient hurler de rage et de douleur. Elles grinçaient, réclamaient une vengeance. Je n'avais pourtant pas mal. Juste à mon cœur. Et mon cerveau gémissait tant je le faisait réfléchir.

 **"Monsieur Daniel ?**  
 **-Oui ?**

Une infirmière m'observait gentiment et avec patience.

 **-Vous vous sentez mieux ?**  
 **-Oui ?**  
 **-Tant mieux. Vous allez pouvoir recevoir des visites. Les deux hommes sont recherchés. La police vous posera quelques questions. D'accord ?**  
 **-Oui...**  
 **-Parfait."**

Et elle s'en alla. Pour laisser place à un défilé familial. A la police ensuite. Ils me posèrent des questions étranges. Je dis que je ne savais pas grand chose de ses deux hommes. Juste que je l'avais bien cherché. Ils m'avaient regardé intrigués, et étaient enfin partis.  
Et enfin j'eu le droit à mes amis.  
Nyo d'abord qui pleura et murmura des tas d'excuses, et tout les autres de YouTube. Et... Alex. Il m'appris que Mathieu était chez lui. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, et qu'il ne laissait personne rentrer, prétextant qu'il avait peur pour moi.

Dans la soirée, une ombre s'engouffra dans ma chambre.

 **"Antoine ?**

La voix était saccadée, la personne respirait rapidement, comme euphorique.

 **-Antoine tu es vivant ?!**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-C'est...Je...**

L'ombre aux yeux bleus se laissa tomber à terre et sanglota. De joie sûrement. Ou de peine ? De culpabilité ?

 **-Ne pleure pas.**  
 **-Hein ? Qu-oi ? M-mais non ! C'est de...ma f-faute !**  
 **-Je sais que tu t'en veux mais je l'ai cherché. J'ai été un monstre.**  
 **-N-non !**  
 **-Si. Viens. Je ne te vois pas là où tu es.**  
 **-C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.**  
 **-Je t'en supplie...**

Mathieu s'avança en hésitant. Il se jeta finalement sur moi et pleura de plus belle.

 **-Je suis désolé ! Je m'en veux ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi ! Je suis désolé !**  
 **-Arrête ça ! Je t'ai connu plus impassible.**  
 **-Je t'aime Antoine Daniel ! Et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Le Patron voulait me protéger !... Je m'en veux... Je n'ai pas su me contrôler...**  
 **-Tu..m'aimes ? Après ce que je t'ai fait enduré ?**  
 **-Oui. Et ce pour toujours.**

Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les miens avec assurance.

 **-Alors sache que je t'aime aussi Math'...  
**

Il m'embrassa timidement. Et s'écarta rapidement de moi.

 **-Je t'aimerais toujours Mathieu Sommet."**

 _Pdv Nyo_

Mes larmes coulèrent. Comme les gouttes de pluies sur une vitre. Sauf que mes larmes elles, n'avaient que trop coulées.

Adossé contre la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital, j'écoutais l'amour de deux amoureux. Il était puissant. Indestructible. Imbattable.

Ils s'aiment. Antoine l'aime. Il a gagné. Mathieu gagne toujours...

 **"Tu as perdu ?**

Je relevai la tête. Alex me regardait, adossé au mur face à moi.

 **-Oui... Ils s'aiment. J'ai tout perdu...**  
 **-Faux.**  
 **-Bien sûr que si !**  
 **-Tu as gagné mon cœur. Et ce, depuis toujours."**

Mon cœur battit la chamade, et je sentis mes joues brûler avec force.

Je me blottis contre lui, humai son odeur, et lia mes lèvres avec les siennes pour la première fois.

 _Pdv Patron_

Tu as gagné Gamin. Vous avez tous gagnés quelque chose. Mais et moi ? Je suis trop vite oublié. On ne peux m'aimer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Et pourtant. Je déteste obéir. Cette petite folie en est bien la preuve.

Mais pourtant. Je t'aime tellement.

Bon. C'est pas tout, mais le Geek ne va pas se faire violer tout seul.

 **Alors ? Vous me haïssez ? Y'a intérêt que non ! Alors. C'est la fin d'une fiction que j'ai adorée écrire ! Je ne pensais pas continuer à l'écrire après le premier chapitre, mais un lecteur avisé m'a demandé : "Et Nyo dans tout ça ?" C'est vrai ça... C'est grâce à ce lecteur avisé que Antoine est à l'hôpital. Bref. Ce fût une superbe expérience. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire. x3**

 **PS : Mon personnage préféré de cette fic' reste le Patron. C'est le meilleur...! KYAAAAA !**


	7. Remerciements

Alors quoi ? Tu t'attendais a un dernier chapitre ? Un chapitre surprise ?!

Non mais je rêve.

 **3**

Je te _remercie_ , toi qui lit ces mots. Oui car c'est la zolie preuve que tu a lu jusque là ! Et ça petit rouleau de printemps, c'est incroyable ! Magique. Héroïque.

Bref.

Alors. Ze vais te raconter l'histoire de l'écriture de cette fic'.

Au début, il ne devait y avoir que le premier chapitre. Un truc niais. Et très nul. Mais **Gryfounette** m'a demandé la suite. D'ailleurs au passage jte fais une bise sur l'orteil gauche du pied droit ! =^o^=

Cette histoire fut corrigée par **Wilmus** cousin dévoué. Mais, les derniers chapitre ont été corrigés par des **volontaires anonymes**. Bises à vous !

Par moment je n'avais aucune inspiration, malgré le fait que j'avais la trame scénaristique, et du coup je fuyais mes textes pour écouter **Yéyé** , regarder **SLG, WTC** , et manger des cookies. Et tout surgissait comme une évidence.

Bon. Tout ça n'est guère intéressant.

 _Passons aux remerciements_ ;

 _Remerciement spécial_ à **Gryfounette** , qui a disparue des reviews... Merci de m'avoir poussée à écrire la suite !

 _Merci_ à ma **Mademoiselle Girafe** qui m'a toujours lue et qui a supporté mon blabla incessant sur le Matoine et le possible Tromsommet. Jt'adore.

 _Merchi_ à ma **Eava** d'amour. Merci d'avoir cru en moi, et de m'avoir inspirée. Jt'aime,

 _Merki_ à **Wilmus** , cousin dévoué ayant faillit se suicider par ma faute, et ayant malheureusement disparu d"internet. Bon sang que deviens-tu ?! Reviens moi vite !

 _Merci_ à **Cosimoon** ! Tes reviexs me font un bien fou, et j'ai bien du mal à me remettre les idées en place après avoir lu toutes tes lignes ! N'arrête jamais de poster des commentaires wtf !

 _Merchi_ à **Okami Tsuki**. Merci de me lire. Merci de dessiner aussi bien putain !

Et _merci_ à tout les **lecteurs anonymes** qui ne postent pas de reviews. _Merci_ aux **lecteurs futurs et passés**. _Merci_ aux **lecteurs présents**.

 _ **Juste merci.**_

 _ **A vous tous.**_

 **Shyro. Sushi bubulleur.**


End file.
